The Squidward Tentacles Movie
by We'reAllSquidwards
Summary: Squidward Quincy Tentacles has always been unappreciated, underestimated, and considered one of the biggest losers in Bikini Bottom. It seems he will never get his chance to prove himself worthy. But when a certain sponge mysteriously disappears... Bikini Bottom panics, and it is up to Squidward (although against his will), along with some help, to rescue him before it's too late.
1. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

In honor of _The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 _being released sometime next year (2014), I wanted to make something of the sort myself, but starring yours truly, Squidward Tentacles! Who else would agree with me that he would be epic in his own movie?

I was disappointed with not enough Squidward in the first _SpongeBob SquarePants Movie_, and as one of my Reviewers mentioned, it would be pretty cool if Squidward was able to escape Plankton, and team up with SpongeBob and Patrick to get the crown. We all love Squidward, right? (no matter how many Bikini Bottomites would strongly disagree with me on that point). He'd be epic with his own movie.

Everyone knows that Squidward's relationship with SpongeBob is... well... a roller coaster, that's for sure. Thus, I thought I could bring in the theme of friendship for this story. The first _SpongeBob _movie focused on the theme: "it's okay to be a kid…", "We're all Goofy Goobers," etc. This story will focus on everything Squidward and SpongeBob have ever been through together. Can Squidward finally show everyone what he's capable of?

(This is _not_ a SquidxSponge fic. There's plenty of those... and that's not what the creators intended for those two).

This story may test your own knowledge on what SpongeBob has taught you as well. Many previous episodes will be mentioned, so I encourage you to pay attention!  
When SpongeBob goes missing, his pals begin to investigate. When they find out where he is, it is now up to Squidward and Patrick, along with a mysterious new face, to help find him and rescue him. Along the journey, Squidward contemplates his wacky relationship with SpongeBob. Can Squidward be 'sponge' enough to save his little neighbor and co-worker from the very hands of death? We shall find out. Please read and review. But above all, please enjoy!

_~TheOtherOphelia._


	2. Prologue: Miranda

It was growing dark. The sun was setting over the fragile, glass buildings of a city. The sky was orange-infused and bursting with bright red.

This was no ordinary underwater sunset. It was a dark sunset. A malicious sunset.

Over the city landscape, a lone figure stood at the edge of a skyscraper building... 77 stories off the ground. It was quiet up here. Nothing could be heard but the gentle whisper of wind.

The streets down below looked like a network of tiny, black strings. Motorboats glided on by. Faint horns filled the streets. It was rush hour down there. Everyone was either coming home from work, or just strolling along on the sidewalks, minding their own business.

The stoic figure observed the city… scanning the streets as though the owner. The figure was a fish. And female. She was kneeling into the ledge, her black jacket softly wafting in the wind behind her. Apart from a fish's trademark features such as her green gills and big, dinner-shaped eyes, she donned a blonde braid, twisting down her back… and a single eye.

The other was hidden under an eye patch.

She watched the city's activity in silence.

Fish people down below yelled out in traffic. A few more people wandered around the shopping center, carrying bags… and a lovely fish couple happily went inside of a take out restaurant.

This caught her attention. The female fish blinked. She leaned in closer towards the edge, carefully watching the two walk underneath a blinking neon sign that read, _Fin-Yako_.

She then made a face, glaring at the happy, blinking letters. Mocking her.

It was disgusting. Was this the future of the restaurant industry? People would rather spend their precious money on poorly-prepared _garbage _from a greasy kitchen… than a luxury, seven-and-a-half-star dining establishment.

It made her mad. People under this vast ocean were senseless creatures. _Stupid _creatures. They wouldn't know food—_good food_—if it swam up and bit them in the aft end.

Which was why… she was going to show them. Tonight.

Then… footsteps came up behind her. A lone fish man stood in the shadows. He observed the fish woman carefully. She glared at nothing in particular… and was leaning over the skyline, completely unaware of his presence. She looked unhappy.

It bothered him when his boss did not look happy. He decided to speak up.

"Miranda," he said hoarsely.

The fish woman turned slightly at his voice. The fish man was still completely hidden. He just stood there… a mysterious silhouette. He spoke again.

"…It's time to go."

Miranda… just stared at him. Although emotionally withdrawn to what he just said. But after a small moment between them, she smiled deliciously slow.

"Smashing," she told him.


End file.
